Remebering Cedric Diggory
by TenshiSakuraTakai
Summary: “I hope you all will remember the tale of a young man who stood in the face of Lord Voldemort himself, with no fear…I know for sure I’ll never forget him…Each day I will remember…” [SlashCharacter Death]


_**Remebering Cedric Diggory**_

_Authoress; TenshiSakuraTakai  
Warning;; Slash HarryxCedric, Character Death, Dumbledore's speech isn't the same as it is in 'Goblet of Fire'. I did it myself, with a bit 'o help...not the best, but I think I got my point around.  
Rating; T...Maybe M, thats up to you readers. ((See the end of the 'fic))_

_

* * *

_

_Harry cautiously walked down the staircases towards the fifth floor. The prefect's bathroom to be precise. It was completely black, the only light coming from the tip of his wand, where he had cast the 'Lumos' charm. Even the torches that usually lit up the entrance hall below seemed to be extinguished._

_He was quite used to this darkness by now. It had fallen into part with his current ritual. Sneak out of his dorm and into the prefect's bathroom during the late hours of the night. Filch hadn't caught him once, and Harry was beginning to wonder if he even patrolled this time of night. His reason for doing this? Too meet with his now sixth month boy friend, Cedric Diggory in secrecy. Everything between them was a secret to the outside world. Their meeting spots, their relationship, their friendship even. Noone was allowed to know, not even their closest friends. Although they were stumbled in upon, but he hadn't told a single soul._

_"Squeaky Clean!" Harry whispered as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak he wore. He felt naked walking the halls at night, without it._

_There was a soft click and he hurried inside. This would be the last time he and Cedric would be able to spend time together before the third task. It was going to take place in two days; tomorrow they would both sleep the whole night (the best they could without their nerves getting the best of them) sleeping._

_Harry had just barely stepped four feet inside, when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his middle. "Cedric?" he mumbled, leaning back into the welcomed embrace._

_"I didn't know if you were going to show," he mumbled into his ear, kissing the side of Harry's mouth in greeting._

_"How could I not?" he asked in return, turning his body to face him. "…I got a little caught up. I didn't want this to be the last time we met before…the task." there was a slight edge hidden in his voice. "…You know…incase…"_

_"-Incase something happens." Cedric finished for him. Gazing down at Harry affectionately. "Nothing's going to happen…because I won't let it. I promise you…"_

_On any other circumstance he would believe this. Cedric had always kept his promise. But people had died during the tournament before, and even though they had made it a helluva lot safer, didn't mean there wasn't a chance that something could happen now. "…But you can never now!" he protested. He'd been terrified a bout the third task for over a month, and it seemed to get worse over the expanse of the last few days._

_"Harry…love, shh…I'm not going to let anything happen." he repeated. Running his hands gently through Harry's hair, he wasn't a bout to voice it, but he was scared of the outcome too. "…To either of us."_

_Harry looked up at him slowly. There was something deep inside of him that told him that this promise was going to be broken. That something was going to happen…something neither of them would be able too bypass. He leant forward, kissing Cedric deeply; with as much passion he could possibly muster. Savoring his own unique taste. He tasted like…Chocolate. Chocolate and cherries…with a dab of honey added on. He knew he'd never be able to forget it, even if something did happen._

_Cedric smiled through the kiss, urging Harry closer. They hadn't gone as far as neither he, nor Harry wanted. Cedric couldn't do it. He didn't want to hurt Harry, physically and emotionally. They had both decided to wait till the tournament was over, though it took all of their beings to stop themselves._

_"…Cedric?" Harry turned, to break the kiss. "Please…"_

_The older boy placed his index and middle finger underneath his chin, turning Harry's head so he had to look him square in the eyes, pressing their foreheads together. "Harry…we decided that we would wait. So neither of us would have to carry that burden…"_

_"But…I love you…I'm never going to regret it…" Harry answered softly. "If something does happen I want you to know that I really do love you." his eyes were sparkling with un-shed tears._

_Cedric glanced a way for a moment, his body tense in decision. He slowly sighed and closed his eyes. "I know you do," he said no more after this, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "…I…. alright, I understand." he said gently, sliding his arms around Harry's shoulders and slowly backing him up towards the tub. "…I love you too."_

* * *

That was the last happy memory Harry had of he and Cedric. Little did he know that it was going to be the last night spent wrapped up securely in his arms, sharing kisses and secrets and staying up until dawn talking a bout nothing important. 

It was all he had left. Bittersweet memories and thoughts of what could've been…what should've been. Gentle music played as the doors to the Great Hall opened. Two men in front and two men in back held a large cheery wood casket. Tears stained the faces of those who sat and watched as the open casket passed them. Soft sobs filled the room in tune with the music, coming from students, Professors and mostly Harry and Mr. Diggory, who was standing between Dumbledore and McGonagall in the front of the hall.

_/"Kill the spare!" a ghostly inhuman voice cried into the dark. Harry knew the voice almost immediately, reaching out quickly but fruitlessly for Cedric, who was standing only paces away, looking confused and suddenly scared._

_"No! Cedric! Get out of the way!" Harry cried out, but he was too late. _

_"Avada Kedavra!"/_

_**And we don't know why  
The innocent die  
Will this world ever find a way to change?  
And we don't know why  
But we know it's not right  
Don't know why so many had to die**_

Harry looked to the ground in attempt to rid of these memories. His thin frame beginning to shake as the men passed his own row. This only confirmed the one thing he'd been trying to tell himself wasn't true, was true. Cedric was really dead. The only one who ever truly understood him. Who loved him for who he was, not for his name. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him out of his trance.

He looked up slowly; Seamus had switched places with Hermione. "Are you going to be alright, Harry?" he whispered. Seamus had been the one who'd caught Harry and Cedric once on his own midnight stroll. He was the only one who ever knew, and seeing him right now helped a small smile to come across his features.

"I'll be alright," he whispered in return, leaning against Seamus for support.

"We've gathered here today to mourn the death of a truly remarkable young man…." Dumbledore was speaking now. The music had stopped playing, and the room fell silent, besides the soft sobs echoing like a gunshot through the room every so often.

_"C-cedric! Get back to the cup!" Harry called towards him, looking at the back of his head. "We need to get back to the cup!"_

_"Are you kidding? This cup's a portkey, Harry!" Cedric looked around, gazing at the expanse of graveyard lying before him. He wasn't aware of the lingering danger that would soon cost him his life./_

(2.) _**The days I spent  
So cold, so hungry  
Were full of hate  
I was so angry  
The scars run deep inside**_

"…Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore continued after a moment, looking at the crowd before him with a solemn gaze. "A gentle young man…with a promising future. Anyone who knew him knew he could get along with almost everyone…" his soft eyes trailed in Harry's direction, watching him intently as he spoke. "Anyone who knew him loved him. He was there for those who needed him…always thinking of others before himself."

Harry closed his eyes tightly, eyes squeezed shut and he leant further into Seamus, keeping his sobs low in volume.

"The Goblet of Fire chose him to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament because he was brave…trusting…kind…" Dumbledore slowly moved towards the casket that had been laid down on a large table looking structure in the front of the hall. "…He was a hero."

Harry nodded at this. "…He was," he agreed softly, clenching his fists as Seamus rubbed the small of his back to calm him.

"Cedric met with a truly horrible end. Noone deserves the fate he received in return for his kind interior. He died with honor…in the face of death, he still refused to back away." Dumbledore stopped at the edge of the casket, this was the story Harry had told him the night before, after they had returned from the graveyard and he'd been pried away from Cedric's body. "Those who knew him personally will never forget him. For Cedric Diggory was a young man, unique in so many ways." The Headmaster slowly backed away, raising his hand, and dimming the lights, until the candles were the only light in the room.

Harry slowly stood up from his seat, and walked down the aisle stiffly, his gaze on the casket, where his lover's body lay in death. He stopped in front of Dumbledore and nodded. He had given permission earlier to be the first to pray before him. Mr. Diggory had given him his permission as well, as Harry stood in front of the casket, he reached inside. Touching the stiff fingers on Cedric's limp hand. Eyes brimming with tears as he did so. They fell, landing on Cedric's hand as he looked into the boy's wide-eyes. "…I do love you, Cedric…I always will." he murmured, closing his eyes tightly before turning to the rest of the hall.

"I hope you all will remember the tale of a young man who stood in the face of Lord Voldemort himself, with no fear…I know for sure I'll never forget him…Each day I will remember…." his teary eyes scanned the darkened room. "…I will always remember Cedric Diggory."

* * *

(1.) 'The Innocent' Good Charlotte  
(2.) 'Emotionless' Good Charlotte 

Authoress Note;; Please Review! If I get enough people encouraging me, I may put the 'MRated' scene between Harry and Cedric up. But that is for you, my lovely readers, to decide.


End file.
